


Love On The Mind

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Barbara arched an eyebrow and flashed a sharp smile up to the other woman “You thought I was being bratty, didn’t you?”





	Love On The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> @cobblepotcrimefamily asked for either thompkean or nygmobblepot+hipbones kisses

_Love On The Mind_

“I hate it when you get on the bed with your clothes on” Barbara sighed as she gently tugged Lee’s stiletto shoes off and let them fall on the floor, not in the mood to properly put them back in place: Lee could do that herself in the morning, Barbara already was doing enough.

“I know but why?” Lee hummed, flexing her toes and letting out a sigh full of relief: no matter how comfortable, after a whole day spent running around the Narrows in high heeled shoes, her feet were begging for mercy - and a good massage, but she doubted that Barbara would give her one: not before she had been suitably sweetened by an orgasm, at least.

Barbara leaned up and flicked open the button of the other’s trousers, unceremoniously dragging down the zip “They’re filthy: you’ve been around only God knows how many people and sat on chair that the unwashed masses have used and smog has gotten trapped in the fibers and everything is currently getting on our sheets, amongst which we sleep naked” Barbara finished her tirade with a small huff, puffing a strand of hair out of her forehead as she dragged the trousers down and tossed them behind herself.

“It actually makes a lot of sense”

Barbara arched an eyebrow and flashed a sharp smile up to the other woman “You thought I was being bratty, didn’t you?”

Lee unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging “Guilty as charged” she discarded the silky garment to the side, letting it half hang from the corner of her messy bedside table “I’m sorry, love”

Barbara’s smile lost the sharp edge and mellowed, her fingers gently drawing Lee’s panties down “It’s okay. Forgiven” she murmured, splayed hands squeezing the other’s thighs until Lee got the message and parted enough to give her space to settle between them “How was your day?”

“You really don’t care about that” Lee chuckled, getting rid of her bra - stretching luxuriously on the bed once she was finally naked, feeling lighter and instantly more relaxed.

Well, Lee wasn’t wrong. Barbara cared, but her priorities lay in another direction at the moment “It’s not my fault you’re so distracting” she complained, but it was only half heartfelt and she tightened her hands on Lee’s sides, keeping her still as she bent her head to kiss and bite at the skin stretched over her hipbone; Barbara couldn’t remember ever being particularly obsessed with that particular body part with her past lovers but there she was, daily worshipping Lee’s hipbones.

She bit harder and sucked the skin in her mouth, tongue laving over the indentations of teeth in a soothing manner as she worked to bring blood to the surface - almost able to taste the warmth of broken capillaries.

“You’re so goddamn possessive” Lee panted, dark eyes looking at her lover’s bent head: her platinum hair almost shone like a halo in the low lights, making her look like an angel - she snorted a laugh at the thought, which ended up half-choked in her throat when Barbara slipped a finger inside her, the digit effortlessly sliding through her wetness.

“Hmm I might be but you seem to like it” Barbara teased lightly, adding another finger before she started moving around, trying the find the perfect spot inside her to rub and jab at.

Lee squirmed a little, pushed her hips up in an attempt at guiding the other’s digits - getting frustrated and even more aroused when it seemed that Barbara purposefully missed that spot after brushing against it once “Please”

“Please what, my dear?”

Lee huffed, biting down on her lower lip as Barbara licked along her hipbone before she started leaving a series of small sucking kisses, faint pink spots appearing along the edge “Anything”

“That’s awfully vague” Barbara pointed out, lips moving against her tanned skin “It could mean everything from _this_ ” Barbara twisted her fingers inside her as she pushed her thumb against her engorged clitoris “to _that_ ” she chuckled before drawing her fingers out, leaving Lee feeling desperately empty “So, what will it be?”

Lee growled and grabbed Barbara’s hair, pushing her close to her pussy “How about this?”

For once, Barbara opened her mouth to do something better than complaining or teasing - a sigh left Lee’s throat and she pushed up into her lover’s tongue, a shiver running down her spine and fingers gently scratching at Barbara’s scalp.


End file.
